What Did I Say?
by Kezz
Summary: Charlie wakes up after a night out with his brothers and is puzzled by his wife's behaviour.


Title: What Did I Say?

Author: Kezz

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and never will be

Pairing: Charlie/Hermione

Rating: PG

Charlie Weasley was going to kill his brothers. Right after he got rid of his hangover that was. They had insisted, nay demanded that he go out with them to wet the baby's head and now he had a headache the size of a small mountain range and his lovely wife was most likely going to kill him for coming home roaring drunk just four days after she'd given birth.

She had every right to of course. As she'd pointed out just the day before when he'd been changing his shirt to go out, it was her that deserved to go out for a drink. After all she'd been the one that had done all the hard work. But in the tradition of men everywhere his brothers had insisted that he go out for a pint with them to celebrate becoming a father.

To be fair he'd already been a father for twelve years and this was the fourth baby his wonderful wife had borne him in the thirteen years they'd been wed, but Bill, Percy, Harry, Ron and the twins had ignored his reasoning and his protests about leaving Hermione home alone with the kids so soon after giving birth.

He was also well aware that his utterly beguiling spouse was more than a little insecure about her attractiveness so soon after the birth and was just a little concerned about the pretty young witches whom always flirted with the muscular dragon tamer. It was totally ridiculous to him, he hadn't wanted anyone but Hermione ever since he'd first pinned her up against the kitchen door at Grimauld Place and finally kissed her like he'd long wanted to all those years ago.

Giving up on being livid with his brother's for the time being Charlie tried to remember how bad of a state he'd been in when he'd gotten home. He vaguely recalled the twins delivering him to his door and then scarpering rather sharpish. Most likely too scared to face his wife. The cowards.

Then again running away from Hermione's legendary temper seemed like quite a good idea right about now. Especially as he'd just decided that he had most definitely thrown up all over the rug in the front room the night before and woken the little ones when he'd been trying to tell the coat rack in the hall that they had to whisper so as not to wake his gorgeous new baby.

Just as he was trying to decide how best to grovel for forgiveness and make amends to his beautiful wife for his atrocious behaviour the bedroom door opened and Hermione came into the room carrying a tray laden with what looked suspiciously like a full English breakfast and a glass of fresh orange.

'Morning Charlie.' She said brightly as she placed the tray on the bedside table and handed him a vial of hangover potion.

'I thought you might like some breakfast when you finished your potion.' She said as he sat up against the headboard and she handed him the tray.

He nodded dumbly in reply, quite certain that he must still be asleep and dreaming.

She kissed him on the top of the head and made her way out of the bedroom without so much a hex or a 'so help me Charlie Weasley…' in sight and now Charlie was really confused.

Normally if he'd come home drunk and acted like a prat she'd have hexed him to kingdom come the next morning or worse she'd hide the hangover potion and let him suffer the consequences of his actions. Not that he was a useless, drunkard husband, far from it in fact, but he did go out for the odd pint with his brothers and now when she had every excuse to throttle him she was being sweetness and light. What the bloody hell was going on?

Spotting his eldest passing the bedroom door Charlie called him into the bedroom hoping to get some answers. Calum was full of details seeing as he'd helped his mother get him up the stairs and into bed. Hermione never used spells on him when he'd had a drink, knowing that the mix of magic and alcohol always made him violently ill. But despite knowing exactly what had gone on the twelve year old was just as much in the dark about why Hermione was being so nice as he was.

'So tell me again what happened when you got me upstairs.' Charlie requested.

'We got you into the bedroom and mum got you undressed and put you into bed.' Calum replied, becoming exasperated with his father.

'Did either of us say anything?' he questioned yet again.

At this Calum started to laugh in remembrance of his father's foolish behaviour.

'Oh God what did I say?' Charlie practically begged.

'Nothing bad Dad,' Calum reassured. 'its just that when Mum was trying to get you undressed you shouted at her 'Get your hands off me woman I'm a happily married man!' And with that his son disappeared back outside.

Fin


End file.
